


Missed Call

by Kpop_fanboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Regret, Ten is sorry, johnny is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_fanboi/pseuds/Kpop_fanboi
Summary: 1 missed phone call from Johnny
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the song, "Did You Call Me Last Night" by Ben Laine. It's a really good song and I would definitely recommend you to listen to it!

_ 1 missed phone call from Johnny _

Ten stares at his phone. He had to be going crazy. There was no way Johnny had called him. After the argument they had, he had wanted nothing to do with Ten. 

The two hadn’t talked in three months, so why now? 

Before he could even process anything, he felt tears in his eyes. He missed hearing his voice. He just missed Johnny.

Did Johnny even mean to call him?   
  
Maybe Johnny didn’t mean to call him. He could have just been looking to call someone else and accidentally pressed Ten’s number.

Maybe it was intentional. Maybe Johnny wanted to make up and when Ten didn’t answer he felt his heart sink. He was feeling just as heartbroken as Ten and wanted to get back together.   
  
Or maybe he was out drinking. He was with some friends getting drunk, and it was just some drunk call he won’t remember making tomorrow.

Was Johnny missing him, as much as he missed Johnny?

Should he call him back?

Ten sits on his bed staring at his phone for a good fifteen minutes contemplating the thought of it. If Johnny didn’t mean to call him then he’d probably embarrass himself. Johnny would know that he’s spent the past three months wanting to turn back time. 

If he did though, that could be an entirely different story. Maybe they would get back together. Maybe Johnny just realized that Ten still has one of his favorite hoodies and wants it back.

The phone lights up and shows that Johnny is calling. 

So he did mean to call him.

Ten answers and it’s quiet for a few minutes, but he can hear Johnny breathing on the other end.

“Hey,” Johnny speaks. His voice sounded hesitant and shaky. 

“Hey.”

They both went back to silence. The atmosphere was heavy. There was a lot both of them had to say that really should’ve been said a long time ago.

“I didn’t mean what I said that night,” Johnny finally speaks.

“I didn’t either.”

Ten wished he could turn back time. Then he could stop the stupid argument from ever happening. 

“If I’m being honest I don’t really even remember what it was about,” says Ten

“Yeah, I don’t either. We were both mad about something stupid and it kind of just spiraled. We both said things we didn’t mean.”   
  


Ten had planned out what he would say if he were granted the opportunity to apologize to Johnny, but now he didn’t know what to say. He had already forgiven Johnny for everything he said but did Johnny forgive him? 

“I miss you,” says Johnny.

“I miss you too.”   
  
“Then come over.”   
  
Ten smiles.

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Ten puts on a hoodie and grabs his keys. He goes to his car and drives to Johnny’s. 

When he gets there Johnny opens the door and he's immediately enveloped in a hug. 

"I'm sorry for everything," Ten mumbles into his chest. 

"I forgave you a while ago. I'm sorry for what I said."

"You were already forgiven. Come on let's go inside." 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
